A conference sponsored by the Molecular Control Committee of the National Cancer Institute will be convened on the topic: NEW APPROACHES TO THE ROLE OF MEMBRANES IN NEOPLASIA. This meeting is formulated along the following guidelines and concepts: (1) It will not be data oriented. Rather, it will be designed for the presentation of new ideas, approaches and systems. (2) The organizers will attempt to identify and stimulate young workers. (3) The meeting will scrutinize existing gaps in knowledge. (4) It will attempt to formulate ideas ripe for an accelerated development mode. New approaches with clinical potential will be assessed. (6) The proceedings of the meeting will be published. This publication is the ultimate purpose of the meeting and will be prepared by the organizing subcommittee under the chairmanship of Vincent T. Marchesi. It will convey to the Molecular Control Committee an integrated view of the potential of research in the cancer membrane area. It will also convey to the Molecular Control Committee recommendations which it may consider with respect to areas where accelerated funding appears to be particularly warranted. The meeting itself will consist of four major areas of organization: exogenous effectors, surface receptors, transmembrane coupling and cytoplasmic reactors. Within this framework it will focus on topics such as host surveillance mechanisms, quantitative topographical mapping, cellular adhesion, invasiveness and metastases, transformation mechanisms, regulation of proliferation and cell and tissue remodeling mechanisms. Particular emphasis will be given to topics related to invasiveness and metastases. The participants of the meeting will include a select nucleus of experts in these areas, but the majority of the participants will be selected from those submitting abstracts in response to announcements mailed directly to members of the major scientific and clinical societies, to departments offering advanced degrees (MD, PhD) in the basic and clinical sciences, and in response to advertisements published in major basic and clinical scientific journals.